1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drop test devices, and particularly to a drop test device for testing a strength of a product.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as computers, are contained in a metal case. For example, a computer system is received in a computer enclosure, which is usually made of steel plates. When the computer enclosure is transported, carelessness may allow the computer enclosure to be dropped. The corners of a plate are the most vulnerable portions. When a corner of a plate of a computer enclosure lands first, the corner is easily deformed and the computer system is damaged. Therefore, the corner of the plate should be strong enough to avoid deformation. To assure the corners are strong enough, the strength of the corners of the plate need to be tested. However, it is not easy to test the strength of the corners because it is difficult to position the plate to have the corner of the plate land first when the plate drops.